Baila Conmigo
by Miyu
Summary: Minific terminado. Lily es la mejor bailarina de Hogwarts, y James está en apuros porque no sabe bailar. ¿Aceptará la bailarina de porcelana que su nuevo alumno sea la persona que más destesta? TERMINADO
1. ¿Quieres Hacer El Ridículo?

Disclaimer: Si fuese alguien importante como lo es JK no estaría aquí si no bronceándome en la Polinesia Francesa y pensando en como hacerme más rica.

**Baila Conmigo**

** Capitulo 1 - ¿Quieres hacer el ridículo?**

Para todos los alumnos de Hogwarts, el famoso colegio de magia y hechicería, Lily Evans antes de ser la "prefecta perfecta" o la mejor alumna de Encantamientos, era la mejor bailarina que habían podido conocer. Realmente no podían ni imaginar como aquella temperamental pelirroja podía haber aprendido a bailar de aquella manera. Y lo que muchos no sabían era que utilizaba aquel pasatiempo para escapar de todos y de todo.

··

Lily Evans se miró en el pulcro espejo que le devolvía su reflejo. Su largo pelo rojizo lleno de tirabuzones en las puntas caía con elegancia sobre sus desnudos hombros, sus ojos almendrados de un espectacular color verde esmeralda la miraban llenos de miedos y preguntas, y sus bonitos y carnosos labios rojos que resaltaban sobre su pálida tez repleta de pecas dibujan una mueca de desaprobación.

Lily sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, ¿qué diablos estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué le había hecho caso a Erin? ¿Preguntarse a si misma si todo iba bien? ¿Qué clase de consejo era ese? Lily se puso en pie recogiendo su larga melena en una coleta y salió del baño.

-No sirve absolutamente para nada –dijo Lily cruzándose de brazos y clavando sus ojos verdes en una chica que estaba sentada con los ojos cerrados, las piernas cruzadas y las manos sobre las rodillas, es decir, estaba haciendo la posición flor de loto.

La chica abrió uno de sus ojos grisáceos y rasgados y suspiró. Llevaba la melena morada oscura recogida en un moño desaliñado y las uñas bastante largas y con motivos florales.

-Eres muy impaciente, Lily –dijo Erin sin moverse de su sitio.

-¿Impaciente? ¿Y a qué tenía que esperar? ¿A qué mi reflejo mi dijese: "Oh, Lily, tienes un ojo más grande que el otro"? –pregunto Lily con sarcasmo.

Erin abrió los ojos y los puso en blanco.

-Ese tipo de actitud es precisamente lo que no te permite ser feliz.

-El té chino te afecta a la cabeza, por eso ya no dices nada coherente.

-Ya… ¿Entonces…? ¿Debemos culpar también al té de que cada día te obsesiones más con bailar? ¡Solo piensas en eso! Bueno, y por supuesto en los estudios. ¡Tienes que respirar! Relajarte. Deberías… No sé, tomarte unas vacaciones o algo así -exclamó Erin poniéndose en pie y mirando a Lily con preocupación.

Lily se había puesto tensa.

-Creo que mi vida me incumbe sólo a mí –masculló antes de salir dando un portazo de la habitación.

-Pero… -comenzó Erin desconcertada, suspiró. Cada vez entendía menos a su mejor amiga… Quería ayudarla, pero maldita sea, era tan cabezota como ella sola.

Lily salió con el ceño de fruncido de la habitación y bajó de tres en tres las escaleras. Saltó el último tramo y miró sorprendida al chico que estaba frente a ella, y que por pura suerte no se había caído al suelo.

Era alto y muy atlético, de pelo negro azabache, muy desordenado, que le daba un toque muy atractivo, sus ojos marrones chocolate llenos de vida se escondían tras unos lentes redondos, y en sus perfectos labios se dibujó una sonrisa al reconocer a la chica.

-No te vi –gruñó Lily a modo de disculpa, apartándose de su camino y echando andar hacia la salida de la sala común.

-Eh, Evans –la llamó el chico.

-Ahora no, Potter. Tengo prisa –dijo Lily abriendo el retrato y saliendo de la sala común.

-Creo que nunca tendrá tiempo para ti, Prongs –dijo un chico desde uno de los sofás más cercanos, el pelo negro azulado le caía elegantemente sobre los ojos azules y una sonrisa burlona desplazó a su habitual sonrisa encantadora, que hacia suspirar a varias de las alumnas de Hogwarts.

-Que sabrás –le contestó James cruzándose de brazos y sentándose junto al chico.

-Oh, puede que no sepa mucho… -el moreno se quedo pensativo-. Espera, eso no es posible… ¡Soy uno de los chicos más inteligentes de Hogwarts!

-Sirius, por favor… -se quejó James haciendo una mueca.

-Era una broma, Prongsie.

-Últimamente haces muchas bromas.

-¿Tú crees? –dijo Sirius alzando una ceja-. Posiblemente… Pero bueno, ¡no hablábamos de eso! Si no de la espectacular bailarina de porcelana, alias "No te dirijo la palabra a caso que sea urgentemente necesario o mi vida corra peligro".

-A mí me dirige la palabra… -comentó James.

-Se me ha olvidado añadir el excepto, "… excepto que seas James Potter, ya que con él me veo obligada a expresar con dulces palabras mi odio hacia su persona" –completó Sirius divertido.

-No tiene gracia, Padfoot –refunfuñó James.

-¿Quién ha dicho que fuese gracioso?

-¿Tus sutiles palabras? –inquirió un chico bajando las escaleras de las habitaciones de los chicos.

Era castaño claro, aunque algunas canas prematuras se podían distinguir en su pelo, tenía los ojos casi amarillos y miraba con el ceño ligeramente fruncido a Sirius.

-¿No crees que soy sutil, Moony? –preguntó Sirius alarmado.

-Claro, Pad, si sutil crees que es un sinónimo de inepto –dijo Remus divertido.

-¿Inepto? ¿Quién es un inepto? –exclamó Sirius mirando hacia izquierda y derecha.

James alzó las cejas y Remus hizo grandes esfuerzos por no reír.

-Al caso, nos volvemos a desviar del tema principal, Evans –dijo James mirando a sus amigos.

-¿Y Wormtail? –pregunto Sirius jugando con su varita.

-Esta echándose la siesta –dijo Remus bostezando.

-Es como un niño pequeño… A veces me sorprende el hecho de que sobreviva sin su madre –dijo Sirius con una sonrisa.

-Y volviendo al tema Evans… -insistió James.

-¡A sí! Claro, Evans… Yo tenía una idea…

James suspiró, conocía a la perfección las ideas de Sirius.

-Dime que no contiene las palabras, noche, cama ó poción… -rogó Remus.

Sirius se quedó pensativo.

-Bueno… Creo que hasta la cama yo no pensaba llegar, a mí… –confesó Sirius.

-Desechamos la idea –lo interrumpió James-. ¿Alguna idea mejor?

-¿Por qué la desechas? ¡Ni si quiera la has escuchado! Trata de un filtro amoroso en una noche estrellada… -comenzó Sirius.

-¿Noches estrelladas, Black? –dijo Erin cerca de ellos con una sonrisa-. No será más bien… ¿Qué tú te vas a estrellar una noche de estas? –preguntó Erin divertida.

-Sé que eso te haría feliz, Akimoto, pero no ocurrirá –dijo Sirius con tranquilidad.

Erin pronunció su sonrisa, dio un salto y se sentó junto a Remus.

-¿De verás? Me gustaría saber que pasaría si yo te estrellase contra una pared, alguna noche que estuvieras desprevenido.

-Pero te repito que eso no ocurrirá.

-Claro… Sería una desgracia para todas esas tontitas que te persiguen como perritos falderos.

-¿No será que estás celosa? –pregunto Sirius con toda la mala intención del mundo.

Los ojos de Erin brillaron de felicidad.

-¿No será que eres tan egocéntrico que no ves más allá de tu metro cuadrado?

Remus rió disimuladamente y James negó con la cabeza, con Erin y Sirius discutiendo no iban a ninguna parte.

-¿Mi metro cuadrado? –repitió Sirius.

-Olvídalo… -dijo haciendo una mueca, se giro hacia James y volvió a sonreír-. Yo tengo una idea. Si te interesa, claro.

-¿Traicionarías a tu mejor amiga? –se extrañó James.

Erin rió.

-No la traicionó, simplemente le doy… Un pequeño empujoncito –dijo Erin encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿No será una trampa?

-Si Lily se enterara de que yo hablo sobre ella a escondidas con vosotros me cortaría en pedacitos –declaró la oriental-, y no me dejaría tomar más té chino…

-Debe ser el té lo que te tiene tan trastornada –comentó Sirius.

-Lo tuyo debe de ser de nacimiento –le rebatió Erin entrecerrando los ojos.

-Haya paz –dijo Remus-. Habla antes de que a Sirius se le ocurra alguna idea brillante para rebatirte lo último que has dicho.

-Gracias, Remus –dijo Erin sonriendo se sentó con las piernas cruzadas y carraspeó-. No dirás ni una sola palabra hasta que acabe –agregó mirando con mal humor a Sirius.

Sirius chasqueó la lengua y le aseguró que podía estar tranquila.

-Pues es de lo más sencillo –comenzó Erin sonriente-. No sé como no se os había ocurrido, la verdad, ¿cómo podéis consideraros los sacos sin fondos de la imaginación? –Sirius abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Remus lo silenció con la mirada-. Después de escuchar vuestras descabelladas ideas, sobre todo las tuyas, Black… Se te va mucho, ¿eh? –Sirius refunfuñó y murmuro algo inaudible-. En fin, olvidando las ideas de Black, me sorprende que no se os ocurriera pensar en la excusa del baile.

-¿Qué baile? –pregunto James frunciendo el entrecejo.

-El de fin de curso, este es nuestro último año en Hogwarts, Potter…

-Es verdad… -murmuró James llevándose una mano a la cabeza-. ¡Le pediré que venga conmigo!

Erin negó con al cabeza.

-¿Cómo se te ha podido olvidar el acontecimiento más importante del año, Prongs? ¡Es un escándalo! –exclamó sorprendido Sirius.

-Que tu lleves desde el año pasado pensando con que chica irás y te acostarás después, no significa que los demás tengamos la misma mentalidad espesa que tú –dijo Erin suspirando-. Lo que yo te quería decir, Potter, antes de que el descerebrado dijese alguna de sus memorables frases, era que tú no la vas a invitar… Ten por seguro de que Lily no irá con nadie que no este a su altura en el baile.

-Haré el ridículo… -murmuró James.

-No, no si ella te ayuda –dijo Erin con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿Eh?

-Tú irás a su clase de baile e inocentemente le pedirás que te enseñe a bailar, ya que eres tan patoso que eres incapaz de dar un paso sin pisarte uno de los pies, y por lo tanto, no quieres hacer el ridículo delante de todo el colegio –dijo Erin.

-¿Y eso de que me servirá?

-¿Cómo que de que te servirá? –repitió Erin indignada, miro a Sirius y a James y suspiró-. ¡Ya lo verás! Tu simplemente, hazlo –masculló irritada, se levantó y echó a andar hacia el cuadro-. Vamos, Lupin.

Remus murmuro algo así como "malditas clase de concentración mental", pero se apresuró a añadir:

-Voy –mientras se levantaba y andaba hacia ella.

-¡Ten cuidado, Moony! Procura volver entero, por favor –le advirtió Sirius.

-¡El que se debe andar con cuidado, eres tú, Black! –le chilló Erin desde el otro lado del cuadro.

-Es una histérica… No sé como puede dar clases de eso –comentó Sirius.

-Solo es histérica contigo, Pad.

-Será que le gusto –dijo Sirius con arrogancia.

-Ya te gustaría… -dijo James con una sonrisa-. A veces pareces ciego, Padfoot.

-¿Por?

-¡Hay que ponerse manos a la obra! Tenemos mucho por hacer… ¿Soy malo bailando?

-El peor –contestó Sirius.

-Que alentador.

··

Lily se apartó los mechones que le caían sobre la cara y se paró a recobrar el aire. En cambio, parecía que sus pies no querían parar, repasaban los últimos pasos aprendidos automáticamente. Lily suspiró y se ajustó la falda.

-¿Se puede? –preguntó una voz masculina desde la puerta.

Lily se giró sorprendida al oír aquella voz.

-¿Potter…? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Bueno… Yo… Venía a pedirte un favor.

-Si piensas que salir contigo es un favor, da media vuelta y di adiós cortésmente.

-No. No te voy a pedir salir –dijo James frunciendo el ceño-. Quiero que me enseñes a bailar.

Lily alzó las cejas llena de incredulidad.

-¿Qué tú que?

-¿No eres la mejor bailarina de todo Hogwarts? Pues no creo que te cueste nada ayudarme –dijo James cruzándose de brazos.

Lily de repente sonrió.

-¿Qué tal se te da?

-¿Crees que si se me diese bien vendría? –por la sonrisa que se dibujó en la cara de Lily, James adivinó que así era-. Olvídalo, ya pediré ayuda a otra persona…

Lily puso los ojos en blanco.

-Parece mentira que me conocieses, Potter –dijo Lily con una sonrisa-. Quítate toda esa ropa de abrigo, a caso que quieras convertirte en un pollo asado.

··

Bueno y aquí os dejo con otra de mis paranoias xD Es un mini-fic, como ya pone en el summary, que tendrá 4 capitulitos, y subiré uno cada semana.

Espero que os guste… Es muy sencillita, nada del otro mundo, pero me apetecía hacer algo así… n.n En el próximo cap veremos las primeras clases de James y Lily.

(Por cierto, espero que me felicitéis aunque sea adelantado, porque cumplo añitos el sábado! n.n) Bsks 1000! Cuidaros mucho, y nos vemos la semana que viene n.n


	2. Evans O El Quidditch

**Disclaimer:** No es ninguna novedad deciros que yo no soy J.K. Rowling, ni mucho menos; y que sí, la que se lleva tOoOdo el dinero es ella, pero, ¿qué le vamos a hacer?

**+ Capítulo 2 – Evans O El Quidditch**

Lily lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿A qué esperas? –pregunto Lily impaciente-. ¿A qué se te caiga la clase encima?

-Bueno…

-Me duelen los brazos, un poco de cooperación, Potter –gruñó Lily colocándose de nuevo en recta como un palo y con los brazos en posición.

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué tengo que hacer exactamente? –pregunto James inseguro acercándose a ella.

-Dios mío –masculló Lily bajando los brazos y suspirando-. He tenido alumnos malos, pero por lo menos sabían que me tenían que coger de la cintura y agarrarme la mano.

-Ah, sí, claro –dijo James algo nervioso, se acerco a ella y prácticamente agarro a Lily de la tela de la camiseta.

Lily suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

-Así, no. ¡Con seguridad! –lo regañó obligándole a cogerla con fuerza y seguridad-. Vamos progresando, ahora da un paso con el pie derecho.

James miró sorprendido a Lily, parecía que el hecho de que estuviesen muy juntos no la turbaba en absoluto.

-¿Pasa algo? –pregunto Lily alzando una ceja.

-No, todo está bien… -contestó James repitiendo los pasos que daba Lily.

-¿Seguro? –dijo Lily dando una vuelta sobre si misma y estirando los brazos. Paró y miró al chico con la cabeza ladeada-. Te pones nervioso con facilidad, ¿no es así?

La pelirroja sonrió pronunciadamente.

-No, no me pongo nervioso con facilidad…

-¿Entonces?

-Solo me pongo nervioso si tú estás cerca –contestó James secamente.

Para sorpresa de James las mejillas de Lily cogieron un bonito color rosado.

-Er… Bueno, creo que está bien por hoy… Yo… Yo tengo que hacer el trabajo de Pociones, sí, Pociones… -Lily miraba a todas partes menos a los ojos de James-. ¡Adiós! –se despidió Lily echando a andar hacia su bolsa.

James la miró divertido.

-Adiós, entonces, princesa –dijo James con una sonrisa.

Lily soltó un bufido, cogió su bolsa y salió a paso firme de la habitación. James negó con la cabeza, no se creía capaz de entender a aquella pelirroja tan complicada.

··

Erin miraba a Remus con una gran sonrisa.

-No te concentras, porque no quieres –dijo Erin encogiéndose de hombros y levantándose.

-¿Porque no quiero? –repitió Remus abriendo los ojos y mirando a Erin con el ceño fruncido.

Erin rió y se acercó a un calendario.

-Siempre te pones muy susceptible cuando se acerca luna llena, Lupin… -comentó la oriental.

Remus se puso tenso y se levantó con rapidez carraspeando exageradamente.

-Yo… ¡Tengo que hacer una cantidad de trabajos! ¡¡Y los EXTASIS!

Erin alzó las cejas divertida.

-¿Los EXTASIS? –dijo Erin dibujando una preciosa sonrisa en su cara-. Lupin, no es porque quiera quitarte la ilusión, pero… -Erin se acercó más a él, se puso de puntillas y le susurró al oído-: Los EXTASIS pasaron hace ya una semana…

Remus se rascó la cabeza.

-Ya, bueno… Sí, claro…

-Y no tenemos una cantidad de trabajos –continuó Erin alisándole la corbata.

-Sí, tienes razón… -admitió Remus cada vez más nervioso.

Erin sonrió y alzó la cabeza.

-Me pregunto porque siempre que toco el tema de la luna llena te pones tan nervioso…

Remus palideció.

-¿Yo? ¿Nervioso? –tartamudeó el licántropo.

Erin rió.

-Olvídalo, Remus. Realmente, no importa. Cuando lo aceptes conseguirás concentrarte –se puso de nuevo en puntillas y lo besó en la mejilla-. Nos vemos, Remy-Rem.

Y salió dando pequeños saltos de la habitación, mientras Remus se tocaba la mejilla con sorpresa

··

-¿Quién se va a comer el trozo de tarta más grande? –susurró Erin al oído de Lily.

-No estoy de humor, Erin –masculló Lily suspirando.

Erin rió y sonrió.

-¿Y cuando lo estás, mi pequeña princesa cascarrabias?

-No me llames así –murmuró Lily fulminándola con la mirada.

Erin le ignoró y la abrazó.

-¿Ves? Eres una pequeña princesa cascarrabias pelirroja.

-¿Pequeña princesa cascarrabias? –repitió James.

Lily se sobresaltó y miró al chico perpleja.

-¿Qué quieres, Potter? –gruñó Erin por ella.

Lily sonrió y continuó comiendo.

-Venía a hablar con Evans… Verás… Tengo entrenamiento de Quidditch, no podré ir… -dijo James mirando con temor a la pelirroja.

Lily alzó la cabeza con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Sabes, Potter? Soy una persona muy ocupada, **tú** no puedes disponer de mi tiempo a tu placer, ¿te enteras?

Erin sonriente miró a James, se imaginaba una reacción así por parte de su amiga, y al parecer el moreno también.

-Evans, mira… Sé que no dispongo de tu tiempo, pero este partido es sumamente importante y…

-Me da igual el Quidditch –dijo Lily mirándose las uñas.

-Ya sé que te da igual.

-Si no estás ahí, puedes olvidarte de que te vuelva a dar clases. Así son mis reglas –Lily se levantó con elegancia y echó a andar.

Erin miro divertida a Lily.

-Pero… -consiguió decir James.

-Te esta poniendo a prueba, quiere ver que es más importante para ti, el Quidditch o ella.

James la miró fijamente durante unos segundos.

-¿Ella?

Erin se llevó una mano a la boca.

-Quería decir el baile.

-Ya…

-No te creas que tienes posibilidades, aún –dijo Erin bostezando-. Sigue creyendo que eres un imbécil que no llega ni a 2 más 2.

James la miró con enfado, y Erin soltó una risita.

-Yo no tengo la culpa deque tenga ese concepto sobre ti, solo y únicamente tú te has encargado de eso –comentó Erin señalándolo con el dedo índice.

Sirius se tiró sobre James.

-¡Prongs! ¿Quieres morir? ¿O qué? Quedarse a solas con esta desquiciada –exclamó Sirius mirando a Erin fijamente.

Erin lo fulminó con la mirada y murmuró:

-Inmaduro –después sonrió y se dirigió a James, que intentaba librarse por todos los medios de Sirius-. Black, por favor, deja a las personas "maduras" y normales continuar con su conversación y vuelve al Jardín de Infancia.

Peter que se había sentado frente a ellos soltó una carcajada.

-El Jardín de Infancia… -murmuraba mientras se reía. (N/A: Una muestra más de la corta mentalidad de la rata asquerosa)

Erin miró con una ceja alzada a Peter.

-Gracias por tu apoyo, Wormtail… -gruño Sirius resentido.

Remus llegó entonces y se sentó junto a Peter.

-Hola, Rem –saludó jovialmente Erin.

Sirius la imitó y Erin suspiró.

-Búscame cuando el inepto no te acompañe –dijo Erin levantándose.

-¿A quién llamas inepto? –pregunto Sirius.

-Nos vemos –se despidió Erin ignorando a Sirius.

··

Lily entró en la clase de baile bostezando.

-No sé ni para que he venido –murmuró estirando los brazos soñolienta.

Unos brazos rodearon su cintura y la hicieron girar con suavidad.

-Porque en el fondo sabías que iba a venir –susurró James en el oído de la pelirroja.

-¡Potter! –chilló Lily con sorpresa, miró hacia la ventana y después volvió a mirar a James-. ¿Qué haces aquí? Tú… ¡Tú tienes Quidditch!

James alzó una ceja.

-Tenía –la corrigió el moreno-. Ya que me he visto obligado a cambiarlo a mañana, todos se han quejado pero creo que conseguiré una sonrisa de satisfacción por tu parte, ¿no, Evans?

Lily parpadeó aturdida.

-¡Tú no sabes vivir sin el Quidditch! ¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con el Potter que yo conozco? –exclamó Lily.

James sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-Creía que esto era lo que tú querías, que yo lo dejase todo por venir aquí. Pues bien, ya ves que lo has conseguido. Aunque no te veo lo que se dice muy contenta.

-Es que…

-¿No te lo esperabas? –completó James por ella.

-Pues… La verdad, Potter, es que no –confesó Lily mirando al chico de una manera muy diferente a como lo había hecho hasta aquel momento, sonrió con dulzura y dio una palmada que asusto a James-. Entonces, no hay tiempo que perder. Solo nos quedan un par de semanas.

-Pero yo soy un gran bailarín, Evans. Tienes mucha suerte.

Lily soltó una carcajada.

-Por supuesto, un bailarín excelente que no sabe dar más de dos pasos sin enredarse con sus propios pies –dijo Lily mientras buscaba la música, se quito el ancho jersey de encima, permitiendo ver un precioso cuerpo ceñido en una camiseta negra de licra sin mangas.

-¡Eh! –se quejó el chico, dio media vuelta y miró a la chica con sorpresa. Hasta ese momento siempre la había visto bailar con camisetas algo anchas y faldas sobre esas mallas tan pegadas.

Lily puso la música, se colocó bien las mallas negras y cogió con agilidad la falda blanca de seda antes de salir corriendo hacia James.

-¿Listo? –preguntó la pelirroja terminando de ponerse bien la falda con una sonrisa adorable poco común en ella, y mucho menos si iba dirigida a James Potter.

James asintió sonriente y Lily rió.

-Eres afortunado al verme así –comentó Lily mientras empezaba a bailar, James la siguió con facilidad y Lily miró con sorpresa los pies del joven-. ¿Hemos estado practicando?

-No deseaba ser decapitado tan joven, Li… Evans. Por lo que sí, he estado practicando.

Lily alzó la cabeza al oír el amago de llamarla por su nombre.

-Bien… -lo aprobó Lily mirando intrigada a James. ¿Qué era lo que realmente quería Potter? ¿Por qué la miraba siempre de aquella manera tan extraña? Y lo más importante, ¿desde cuándo James Potter dejaba un entrenamiento crucial para asistir a unas clases de baile con ella?-. Potter…

-Hmm… -dijo el chico demasiado concentrado en no equivocarse como para decir algo más largo que "Hmm".

-¿Se te ocurrió a ti solo (y con eso incluyo al idiota de Black) la idea de venir aquí y rogarme por una estúpidas clases? –Lily llevaba desde el primer día con ganas de hacerle esa pregunta. Simplemente no le encajaba que James tuviese esa feliz idea, no era su estilo. Lily se sorprendió a si misma pensando eso, ¿y ella que narices sabía sobre el estilo de Potter?

-Er… -James la miró con nerviosismo, no podía delatar a Erin… ¿O sí? Akimoto no le había dicho nada de guardar silencio, pero aún así no iba a ser desagradecido-. Yo vine aquí porque, mi queridísima Evans, necesito estas "estúpidas" clases de baile. Por si no lo recuerdas…

-El baile es dentro de dos semanas –finalizó Lily con una sonrisa-. Esta bien, por ahora me vale esa excusa y después de ver lo malo que eres bailando me la trago, pero… Sospecho de cierta oriental, y cierto lica…, quiero decir, y cierto prefecto.

James se detuvo y miró a Lily con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Qué sabes? –pregunto James cruzándose de brazos.

Lily lo miró sin entender.

-No lo sé con certeza, solo sé que hay demasiado cerebro en este "plan" y que Erin y Lupin se…

-No me refería a eso, Evans. Si no a lo de Remus.

-¿Qué pasa con Lupin? –preguntó la pelirroja con inocencia.

-Antes has dicho lica… ¿Por qué no lo has continuado? ¿Qué le seguía a lica? –pregunto James acercándose más a Lily.

Lily lo miró y bufó.

-¡A ti menos que a nadie tengo que darle explicaciones! Y ahora apártate si no quieres salir mal parado –gritó Lily molesta consigo misma-. Tengo cosas que hacer.

-Ah, no. ¡No he aplazado un entrenamiento para que ahora te largues! Vas a bailar te guste o no, y en cuanto a lo de Remus, supongo que tienes más confianza con él. Ya se lo dirás –dijo James alzando las manos-. Pero no te creas que me he olvidado…

Lily miró a James con el ceño fruncido.

-Bailaré si me da la gana –masculló Lily que se había cruzado de brazos apoyada en el cristal.

-Y ese cuando te de la gana, es ahora… -le susurro James al oído.

Lily no pudo evitar que un escalofrío le recorriera toda la espalda al sentir el aliento del chico tan cerca de ella, miró a James ligeramente ruborizada.

-Solo por esta vez.

James sonrió complacido y cogió a Lily de la mano para llevarla al centro de la clase.

··

Y wow! Ya estoy aquí de nuevo, y la verdad es que me quedé MUY sorprendida al ver que tenía ¡20 RR EN UN 1º CAP! Casi no me lo creo x.xU ¡Fue el mejor regalo que recibí! Muchísimas gracias a todos, me sacasteis unas cuantas sonrisas.

Bueno, espero que os haya gustado este cap. Estoy satisfecha con el resultado, no muy, pero si satisfecha, el próximo cap será mucho más entretenido, lo prometo n.n Y ahora me tengo que ir, así que besukines para todos y cuidaros mucho, ¿valep? AiOs!


	3. El Tango

Disclaimer: Y ahora que por fin me he conseguido librar de los paparazzi, y de los fans que quieren saber que pasara en el séptimo, ¿me preguntáis a ver si soy JK Rowling? ¡Pues claro que lo soy! ¿Quién si no iba a ser? ¿Su prima? (No, tan solo una fan más T.T)

Por cierto… La canción del tango digamos que sea un estilo al Tango de Roxanne de la BSO del Moulin Rouge.

**+ Capitulo 3 – El Tango**

Lily pasaba con rapidez las canciones, salsa, no, mambo, no. Lily dejo el interruptor y suspiró, no encontraba nada que le gustaba. Pero… ¿Era realmente ese el problema? No, hacía un par de días que no se podía concentrar, estuviese él o no.

La canción que en aquel momento sonaba empezó lenta, pero a medida que pasaba se hacía más rápida, y los pies de Lily casi sin querer comenzaron a bailar. Lily sonrió hacia mucho que no bailaba ningún tango. Claro que bailarlo sola, no era lo ideal.

Lily se dejó llevar y en ese momento bailaba con fuerza aquel tango, sus pies se adelantaban el uno al otro sin parar, hizo un juego de pies y echó la cabeza hacía atrás. Su mayor sorpresa fue notar unos brazos fuertes haciéndola girar sobre sí misma y después pegándola contra su pecho.

Lily miró a James sorprendida, el moreno no le devolvió la mirada sino que siguió bailando. Lily apoyó su mano derecha en el hombro del chico y dio una vuelta a su alrededor hasta quedar en el otro lado. Recorrió con su mano los hombros y la nuca de James, y cuando iba a quitar su mano de su cuerpo, James se la cogió con fuerza y la volvió a atraer hacia él.

Lily sonrió satisfecha y anduvo con energía hacia delante, mientras James andaba hacia atrás. Ambos se pararon, James la cogió de nuevo de la cintura y comenzaron a bailar como antes lo hacia solo Lily, con una coordinación perfecta, digna de bailarines profesionales.

-No sabía que sabías bailar tango… tan bien –murmuro Lily, a la que los mechones de pelo le caían libremente sobre las mejillas.

-Yo tampoco –contestó James.

La canción estaba a punto de acabar, a Lily le latía el corazón con fuerza, a ver con que final la sorprendía ahora. James obligó a la pelirroja a girar sobre sí misma, cayó sobre uno de sus brazos y después la volvió a atraer hacia su cuerpo, pegándola mucho a el. Lily había abrazado la cadera de James con su pierna derecha y respiraba entrecortadamente.

Lily lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, sonrió como una tonta, se separó y abrazó al chico.

-Ha sido fantástico, ¡gracias! –exclamó Lily feliz-. Hacía tiempo que no bailaba con esa…

-¿Intensidad? –terminó Erin por ella, llevaba el pelo recogido en dos moñitos, y el flequillo y dos mechones de pelo sueltos.

-¡Erin! –dijo Lily sorprendida al ver a la oriental acercándose a ellos.

-Que bien enseñas a tus alumnos, ¿no? –comentó Erin con malicia.

Lily sonrió y negó con al cabeza.

-Yo no le he enseñado eso… -se giró y miró al chico interrogante-. ¿Cómo…?

James se encogió de hombros.

-Me he dejado llevar por mi instinto –contestó James confundido.

-Ya… -dijo Lily sonriendo-. ¿Me buscabas para algo? –le pregunto a Erin inclinando la cabeza.

-Oh, no. No tiene importancia. Ya le preguntaré a Remus, vosotros seguid con lo vuestro.

Erin salió en un visto y no visto de la clase y sonrió a Remus que la esperaba fuera.

-Tal y como esperábamos –dijo Erin.

Remus también sonrió.

-Genial, eres brillante para los planes, Ery –aplaudió Remus esbozando una sonrisa.

-¿No crees que me merezco un premio, Rem? –inquirió Erin con falsa inocencia.

-No sé a que te refieres –dijo Remus echando a andar.

-¡Rem! –chilló Erin disgustada y corriendo tras él-. ¡Eso no es justo! Yo siempre te ayudo, y para una vez que me merezco una recompensa, ¡no me la das! ¿Sabes qué? No te ayudaré con tu concentración y… -Erin se subió a burros sobre Remus y se acercó provocativamente a su oreja-. El día de luna llena estarás algo… Agresivo, aunque personalmente te encuentro más… Sexy cuando estás así, lobito –Erin se bajó de la espalda del licántropo con un salto y echó a andar hacia el lado contrario. Remus se había quedado clavado en el suelo y ninguna parte de su cuerpo respondía.

-¡Akimoto! A ti te estaba buscando.

-Espera… ¿Black buscándome? ¡Se acaba el mundo y yo no me he enterado! –exageró Erin subiéndose con agilidad sobre una armadura.

-No digas bobadas, Akimoto. ¿Has visto a mis amigos?

-Uno está dos pasillos más adelante clavado en el suelo y con cara de tonto, y el otro esta con Lily. Peter creo que estará duchándose en la taza del váter –Erin se quedo pensativa y después sonrió-. ¡Qué amigos más simpáticos! –comentó Erin divertida echando a andar y se despidió con la mano de Sirius.

Sirius encontró a Remus murmurando todo el rato "¿Cómo se ha enterado? ¿¡Cómo se ha enterado?".

-¿Quién? ¿Y de qué?

-¡Erin! Erin sabe mi… Mi eso…

-¿Si? ¡Eso es genial! –exclamó Sirius-. Te ahorras el mal trago de decírselo tú. Además así estás seguro de que no te rechazará por eso, así que podrás ir a por todas.

Remus sonrió de una forma un tanto extraña.

-Ya… Pero… ¿Cómo se ha enterado?

-¿No te dijo James el otro día que sospechaba que Evans lo sabía? –Remus asintió-. Pues ya está. No creo que esas dos se lo vayan a decir a nadie, es decir, ¡son Evans y Akimoto! Puedes confiar en ellas, aunque te recomiendo una charla con ambas.

-Sí, claro…

-Hace un rato me has admitido que te gusta Akimoto –murmuró Sirius divertido.

-¡No me gusta! –dijo Remus sonrojándose.

-Oh, claro, claro…

··

Lily salió con rapidez de la clase, ahora tenía Pociones y eso estaba en la otra punta del castillo, llegó al vestíbulo tan rápido como pudo. Aquello estaba lleno de gente, y se sorprendió al escuchar su nombre. Se giró y miró a James con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué pasa, Potter? –preguntó Lily.

James frunció el entrecejo ligeramente y apuntó a Lily con un dedo.

-James, J-a-m-e-s. A ver, repite conmigo James –dijo James vocalizando mucho.

Lily rió.

-Sé decir tú nombre a la perfección, Potter.

-Demuéstramelo –le reto el moreno.

-James –dijo Lily sacándole la lengua.

Varios de los alumnos los miraban curiosos, ¿qué pasaba allí? ¿Potter y Evans hablando con normalidad? ¿Hablando incluso con algo de coqueteo?

James miró a su alrededor y se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de la oreja de Lily.

-Cuando tú dices mi nombre suena incluso mejor… -susurro James.

Lily no pudo evitar sonrojarse, James sonrió.

-¿Para qué me buscabas? –preguntó Lily intentando que el rubor le disminuyera.

-Oh, para decirte que si querías que comiésemos juntos.

Lily se quedo pensativa.

-Es que… Pensaba ir directa a bailar, esta mañana me ha sido prácticamente imposible –dijo Lily algo molesta-. No me podía concentrar. ¿Vas para Pociones?

James asintió.

-¿Y por qué no te podías concentrar?

Lily palideció ligeramente.

-No lo sé –mintió la pelirroja-. No habré dormido lo suficiente, o vete a saber.

-De todas formas puedo comer contigo en la clase de baile, si no te importa, claro –insistió James.

Lily lo miró con una sonrisa juguetona en sus labios.

-Claro que no me importa –le siguió el juego Lily.

-Y bueno como no tenemos clase a la tarde, pues… Podríamos después de comer practicar directamente.

Lily lo miró impresionada y rió.

-Eso si que se merece un premio, Potter. ¡Te has aprendido mis horarios!

James se revolvió el pelo nervioso.

-No, que va… Es solo que… -después se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho Lily y sonrió-. ¿Un premio? ¿Qué clase de premio?

-Ah, no sé… Como no te has aprendido mis horarios.

-Por supuesto que se los ha aprendido –dijo Erin junto a ellos-. Me los pidió el otro día, quería ver en que horas coincidíais y no sé que más…

James la fulminó con la mirada y Lily rió.

-Bueno, entonces hoy no seré demasiado dura en el entrenamiento –dijo Lily entrando en las mazmorras.

-Eso es imposible para ti, Lily –exageró James con una sonrisa.

Lily puso los ojos en blanco con una sonrisa y James cuando paso por su lado le revolvió el pelo. Erin tuvo que contener una carcajada y miro a Lily con las cejas alzadas.

-Te gustaaaa… -le susurró Erin con malicia.

-¿Qué dices? –se horrorizó Lily-. No, en absoluto, ¿por qué me iba a gustar? ¡Solo me paso unas cuantas horas al día con él! Eso no significa que me…

-Está bien, está bien… No me des todas las razones por las que SÍ te gusta –murmuró Erin antes de ponerse a trabajar en su poción.

-Estás loca… -masculló Lily sin poder ocultar una sonrisa.

··

Lily llegó antes que James a la clase, así que corrió a cambiarse antes del que moreno llegase. Entró corriendo a la pequeña habitacioncita (tipo el armario para guardar las escobas) que tenían para cambiarse, no encendió si quiera la luz. Se quitó la capa, la corbata y la camisa, se desabrochó la falda y se puso a buscar la ropa para bailar cuando alguien se la entregó.

-Gracias –dijo Lily sin darse cuenta del hecho de que había alguien ahí y que le había dado su ropa-. ¡AH! –gritó Lily abriendo la puerta, cayéndose para atrás y mirando asustada hacia el interior de la habitación.

James la miraba con una sonrisa burlona, él también estaba en ropa interior, pero no parecía importarle.

-Creo que definitivamente el rojo, o granate en este caso es tu color –comentó James mirando la ropa interior de Lily.

-¡No seas pervertido, Potter! –exclamó Lily intentando taparse con las manos-. Y pásame la ropa.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó James como si no entendiera porque la chica querría taparse-. Yo creo que así estás preciosa, más que preciosa, estás impresionante. Y aún así me quedo corto.

Lily estaba del mismo color que su pelo se levantó y se encerró en la habitación.

-¡Eres un pervertido! No sé como todavía no te he castrado.

-Porque no es lo quieres, no pretenderás que nos quedemos sin hijos, ¿no? –inquirió James entrando en la habitación para sorpresa de Lily.

-¡Potter! –chilló Lily, pero después sintió los brazos de James sobre su cintura atrayéndola hacia él y se le quitaron las ganas de gritarle.

-¿Cómo es que te has puesto la ropa tan rápido? Ahora tengo el doble de trabajo –dijo James llevando la mano hasta donde supuestamente debería estar el doblez de la camiseta, miró sorprendido a Lily que en ese momento reía.

-Es un body. Suéltame y procura pensar en Snape en calzoncillos, ¿vale? –le recomendó Lily con malicia saliendo de la habitación.

James frunció el ceño mientras veía salir a la pelirroja contoneando sus caderas. Lily sonrió para si misma, ¿quería jugar? Pues ella le daría juego. Buscó entre su música algo para ir calentando hasta que James se preparase.

-¿Comemos primero o bailamos? –pregunto James tras ella.

Lily giró la cabeza y lo miró.

-Como quieras –Lily se encogió de hombros.

-Bailamos –decidió James.

-Bien –aceptó Lily levantándose y acercándose a James-. Hoy aprenderemos salsa, Jamsie –anunció Lily con una sonrisa.

-¿Salsa?

-Sí –asintió Lily con seriedad-. Para que aprendas a mover las caderas –Lily puso sus manos en las caderas del chico y obligó a que estas dieran una vuelta un tanto exagerada.

Lily rió al ver que James parecía más un pato mareado que alguien bailando salsa.

-¿Y de qué te ríes ahora? –preguntó James alzando una ceja.

-De que pareces un pato mareado.

-Ay, pero que graciosa. Para algo he venido aquí, ¿no? Para que me enseñes a bailar.

-Cierto, cierto –Lily asintió con la cabeza, pero no borró su sonrisa burlona.

-Te voy a borrar esa sonrisa, Evans.

-Yo quiero ver eso –le retó Lily mirándolo a los ojos.

James sonrió y rió.

-Como quieras –la pegó más a él, pasó su mano derecha por detrás del cuello de la joven y la acercó tanto que entre sus labios apenas había unos milímetros de distancia. Y tal y como predijo el joven, la sonrisa de Lily se borró, y además sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.

Lily sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir, pero… ¿A qué esperaba, Potter? Y sin previo aviso, James la soltó con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-¿Lo ves?

Los ojos Lily soltaron un brillo un tanto extraño, y su ceja derecha se alzó.

-Hoy te voy a enseñar algo que espero que no se te olvide jamás –Lily rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de James y esta vez se acercó ella a él-. Sí haces el amago de besar a una chica, jamás, y repito, jamás le dejes con las ganas –Lily se mordía el labio inferior provocativamente, y James se acercó más a ella para besarla, pero Lily se apartó y sonrió-. ¿Ves como no es nada agradable que te dejen sin el premio?

Lily rió, soltó a James y anduvo hasta el aparato de música, pero antes de llegar James la obligó a girar, la apoyó contra la pared y la encerró entre sus brazos, uno a cada lado de su cabeza. Lily sonrió y James la miró satisfecho.

-Y hoy también te enseñaré yo algo, siempre me llevo mis premios –rozó sus labios con los de Lily, provocando un escalofrío en ambos, eran un beso casto y tierno, pero la pelirroja lo pegó contra ella y se encargó de profundizar el beso. James respondió al beso feliz, no se esperaba eso ni mucho menos. ¡Estaba besando a Lily Evans! Aquel era otro de sus sueños, estaba seguro.

Pero no era así, la música seguía sonando, y lo que más le sorprendió a James es que Lily lo besaba al ritmo de la canción. Lily sacó su lengua de la boca del chico y se separó un poco, pero James no la dejo y la volvió a pegar contra él. Cuando por fin James se quedó satisfecho con la exploración en la boca de Lily, la soltó con una sonrisa tonta.

Lily estaba ligeramente ruborizada, y James pensó que estaba más que preciosa. Ninguno de los dijo nada, no hacía falta. Se rozaron de nuevo los labios, y James encontró algo más divertido, empezó a besar sus mejillas y poco a poco fue bajando hasta su cuello. Donde Lily notó que le estaba haciendo un chupetón, ¡por las barbas de Merlín! Lily cerró los ojos y dejó que el chico hiciera lo que le apeteciese con su cuello, luego se encargaría ella de él.

··

Lily entró en su habitación con la sonrisa más idiota del mundo, incluso iba tarareando una canción

Erin la miró como si fuese un animal en peligro de extinción.

-¿Qué narices te han dado?

-Sobrecarga de baile –suspiró Lily sin borrar su sonrisa estúpida.

-¿Qué? –Erin la miró a los ojos, pero algo llamó su atención algo un poco más abajo-. ¡Por todos los samuráis del mundo! –exclamó Erin abriendo los ojos exageradamente-. ¿Qué eso?

Lily la miró con su sonrisa y se encogió de hombros.

-Una marquita de nada.

-¿Una marquita de nada? –repitió Erin incrédula-. ¡Eso es más grande que Rusia entero!

Lily rió.

-No seas exagerada.

-Ah… ¡Y yo sé quien es el culpable! –dijo Erin riéndose.

Lily alzó las cejas.

-¿De verdad?

-Claro que sí. Potter, es el culpable del mapa de Rusia y tu sonrisa estúpida.

-Ahh… -dijo Lily alzando las manos.

-Venga, Lils, ¿es verdad lo que dicen? ¿Tiene derecho a ser una leyenda respecto a besos? ¡Venga, cuenta!

-Tengo derecho a un abogado –espetó Lily con su sonrisa.

-Pues cuando yo consiga a Remus no te contaré nada, ni si quiera que lo he conseguido –Erin se cruzó de brazos y la miró ofendida.

-¡Es verdad! ¿Qué tal te va? –preguntó Lily.

Erin suspiró.

-Es un negado –murmuró la oriental obviamente molesta.

-Vaya…

-¡Pero Erin Akimoto no se rinde ante nada! –le aseguró Erin a Lily con una sonrisa.

Lily rió.

-Esa es mi amiga, haz que me sienta orgullosa.

Erin asintió con una sonrisa, pero en su interior no estaba tan segura. Creía más posible que ella le gustase a Black a que ella terminase con Remus.

··

James tenía ganas de dar saltos y que todo el mundo estuviese tan feliz como él, pero tenía que controlarse. ¡Lo primero era agradecérselo una y mil veces a Akimoto! De no ser por ella nunca habría llegado tan lejos. Tendría que devolverle el favor.

-¡Ey, Prongsie! –lo llamó Sirius-. ¿Por qué traes cara de imbécil perdido? –preguntó el moreno estudiando la cara de su amigo.

James sonrió más, si es que era posible.

-Porque Erin es la mejor, es brillante, es…

-Oye, ¿pero a ti no te gustaba la pelirroja? –lo interrumpió Sirius alzando las cejas.

-¡Y tanto que me gusta! –exclamó James.

Sirius se rascó la cabeza confundido.

-No te entiendo. Eh… ¿Quién te ha hecho eso? –preguntó Sirius señalando los chupetones que James tenía a cada lado del cuello.

-Si te lo digo, no te lo crees –aseguró James con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué James tiene cara de imbécil? –preguntó Remus sentándose junto a ellos.

-Eso no es lo peor, fíjate en esto –dijo Sirius señalando de nuevo los chupetones.

Remus rompió a reír.

-Nunca me imagine que Lily fuera una fiera –dijo Remus entre risas.

-¿Evans? –inquirió Sirius incrédulo.

James sonrió triunfal.

-La misma.

-¡No jodas! –Sirius sacudió la cabeza y le dio una palmada a James en la espalda-. ¡Ese es mi Jamsie!

-Pero todo es gracias a Erin. ¡Esa chica es brillante! Ahora mismo hasta la besaría.

Sirius alzó una ceja, y Remus lo miro con cara de "acércate a ella y no vives para contarlo".

-No sé porque no estás con ella, Moony, pareces imbécil –continuó James omitiendo las miradas de sus amigos.

Remus suspiró.

-Bueno, ¿y ha merecido la pena perseguirla todo este tiempo? –preguntó Sirius para cambiar de tema-. Ya sabes…

-Y tanto que ha merecido la pena –James se recostó en el sofá y cerró los ojos.

··

¿Y bien? ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Mal, fatal, pasable? A mí me ha encantado, mucho mejor que el anterior, y bueno como es el penúltimo había que hacer algo especial, ¿no? En fin, en el próximo cap, veremos como termina toda esta locura. ¡Muchísimas gracias por los reviews! Esta vez fueron 15, 5 menos que en el anterior, pero lo tengo comprobado, los primeros y los últimos capítulos son los que más rr reciben xD Ale, besukines para todos.


	4. ¿Bailamos?

Disclaimer: ¿Sabéis qué? JK Rowling me ha entregado oficialmente a los Marauders y a Lily, juju… Tengo el papelito en casa, aunque para eso mi papi ha tenido que pagar millones… Pero lo que sea para hacer feliz a su hijita, ¿no? ¡n.n! Ahora me tenéis que pagar a mí si queréis usar los personajes Ò.Ó (Lo siento, ayer me di un golpe contra la puerta de mi habitación y así me ha afectado… -.-U) Todo es de JK, menos Erin, que es mía.

**+ Capitulo 4** **– ¿Bailamos?**

Lily terminó de dar los últimos retoques a su perfecto moño, observó su reflejo en el espejo satisfecha, y se puso en pie

-Erin, ya estoy lista, ¿qué tal vas tú? –preguntó la pelirroja tocando con suavidad la puerta del baño.

-¿La verdad? –preguntó Erin con voz débil.

Lily suspiró y Erin entendió eso como un sí.

-Yo no me veo, Lils… -murmuró Erin abriendo la puerta.

Lily miró a su amiga con ojo crítico y después esbozó una gran sonrisa.

-Estás preciosa, Ery –la alagó Lily sinceramente.

Erin la miró con desconfianza, y después se volvió a mirar en el espejo de cuerpo entero del baño. Llevaba un precioso vestido blanco con un escote palabra de honor sin mangas, muy entallado hasta la cintura y desde la cintura hasta la rodilla con vuelo. En los pies unas sandalias de poco tacón, blancas y muy sencillas. Lily se había empeñado en rizarle el pelo, y el resultado, para sorpresa de la oriental, había sido perfecto. Su melena morada oscura estaba recogida en una especie de coleta dejando ver todos los perfectos tirabuzones, y todo su extraño flequillo colocado para un lado. Erin al final se sonrió a si misma y se giró a ver a su amiga pelirroja.

Lily, según Erin, hacia su debut esa noche, estaba simplemente preciosa. Vestía un vestido negro de gasa, con corte diagonal y doble vuelo. El vestido se ataba en el cuello, la espalda la tenía prácticamente toda al descubierto y el escote le llegaba hasta el final del esternón. Llevaba unas sandalias negras de tacón de aguja y con largas tiras que se ataban al tobillo.

-Bueno, como tu digas… ¿Bajamos? –dijo Erin alzando las cejas.

Lily asintió sonriente y abrió la puerta para dejar pasar a su amiga primero. Erin suspiró y salió de la habitación encomendándose a todos los dioses que conocía, esa noche tenía que salir todo bien o si no moriría. Lily le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda para reconfortarla y le susurró al oído:

-Todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás. O si no, yo me encargaré de que Lupin lo pague caro.

Erin rió y asintió.

-Vamos ya, no querrás hacer esperar a Potter –le dijo Erin con una sonrisa juguetona.

Lily sonrió ampliamente bajando los últimos escalones.

-De Potter ya me voy a encargar yo –le aseguró la bailarina.

Erin la miró alzando las cejas y asintió.

-Pobre, Potter… -murmuró la oriental-. Lo compadezco.

Lily la fulminó con la mirada y salió de la sala común seguida por su amiga. Ambas bajaron hasta las altas puertas del comedor, se miraron la una a la otra y se sonrieron.

Lily entró primero, se despidió de su amiga deseándole suerte y se perdió entre la gente. Erin suspiró ahora era su turno, entró y miró con una sonrisa el resultado del duro trabajo de Dumbledore. Las mesas de las cuatro casas, habían desaparecido, y en su lugar había pequeñas mesas, y en medio había una gran pista para bailar. Erin clavó sus ojos grisáceos en la mesa de profesores, sustituida por un escenario en el que tocaban un grupo llamado "The Salem Sisters" muy conocido en el mundo mágico.

Erin sintió una manos fuertes y grandes tapándole los ojos.

-¿Me permites decirte que hoy estás más preciosa que nunca? –susurró a su oído.

Erin sonrió complacida y se soltó de Remus con una sonrisa.

-Siempre estoy preciosa –le dijo con una gran sonrisa, lo miró de arriba abajo y se aclaró la garganta-. Creo que… -intentó escaparse Erin.

Remus rió y la cogió de la mano.

-Tomaré eso como un tú también estás muy guapo Remus.

Erin alzó las cejas.

-Te sienta muy mal estar tanto tiempo con Potter y Black. Creído.

-¿Quieres bailar? –preguntó Remus ignorándola y tirando de ella hacia la pista.

-Lo de bailar no es lo mío, Rem… -confesó la chica.

-Vamos, me vas a decir que te pasas los últimos siete años conviviendo con Lily Evans y no sabes bailar, ¿te crees que soy tonto?

Erin suspiró y decidió entrar en acción.

-Pues sí, creo que eres muy tonto, Remus –dijo Erin soltándose del licántropo y cruzándose de brazos-. Por eso en este momento no me apetece bailar contigo –dio media vuelta y se marchó con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Remus se rascó la cabeza confuso, no contaba con aquella parte. Una palmada en su espalda hizo que apartara la mirada de las perfectas curvas de la oriental.

-¿Te vas a rendir ahora? –preguntó Sirius con una sonrisa burlona a su lado.

Remus frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque he de decirte, mi querido amigo, que hoy Akimoto está más que preciosa. Ya ni hablemos de Evans… Pero volviendo a Erin, yo digo que si no la quieres tú, y la vas a dejar escapar, yo estaría encantado de ocupar tu lugar… ¿Sabes…? Es el tipo de chica que…

Remus lo había silenciado con un hechizo, y por lo que Sirius veía hacia acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no lanzarse sobre su cuello y estrangularlo.

-Que se te vuelva a pasar un pensamiento parecido por la cabeza y no vives para contarlo, Padfoot –lo amenazó Remus y echó a andar hacia Erin con paso decidido.

Se paró tras Erin, apoyó sus manos sobre los hombros desnudos de la chica, la obligó a girarse y la besó sin ni si quiera pensar en lo que estaba haciendo.

Erin abrió los ojos de par en par y se separó bruscamente de licántropo, pero al reconocer aquel par de ojos casi dorados quiso pegarse contra la pared por ser tan tonta.

-Lupin… -susurró Erin mirando a Remus confundida.

-Lo siento… -se disculpó el castaño mirando hacia otro lado, evitando la mirada de Erin e intentando ignorar que varios de los presentes los miraban con curiosidad.

-No… -comenzó Erin acercándose a Remus, y cogiendo la cara del chico entre sus pequeñas manos para obligarle a que la mirara-. No lo sientas –le susurró con una sonrisa.

Remus miró fijamente los ojos rasgados de la chica, y después esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, pero no recobró el sentido hasta que sintió los labios de la chica pegados contra los suyos.

··

Lily consiguió deshacerse de dos pesados que la intentaban convencer de que bailase con ellos, y vislumbró a James recostado contra la pared y mirando desesperadamente hacia todas partes con la esperanza de encontrarla. Lily sonrió y se deslizó por la pared hasta llegar a su lado.

-Parece que esa pelirroja no quiere encontrarse contigo, ¿eh? –le susurró provocativamente Lily al oído, y al apartarse lentamente sus labios rozaron con la oreja del chico.

James sintió como un escalofrío subía por toda su columna vertebral y finalizaba en su nuca. Él se giró para ver quien era la responsable (aunque ya lo sospechaba, una voz tan sexy solo la tenía cierta bailarina), y se sonrió a sí mismo al descubrir a su pelirroja favorita con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Vaya… Estás preciosa –comentó James mirando a Lily como si fuese un pobre e indefenso corderito y él un lobo feroz con demasiada hambre.

Lily alzó una ceja.

-¿Solo eso? Todo esto –Lily dio una vuelta sobre sí misma-, ¿y solo me dices eso?

James se aflojó un poco la corbata y se aclaró la garganta.

-¿Qué tal te ha ido todo?

Lily rió.

-Sí, la verdad es que hace mucho que no nos vemos. Desde lo que paso en la clase de baile para ser exactos, ¿no es así, Jamsie? –inquirió Lily apoyándose en el hombro del chico.

-No habrá sido porque yo no te he buscado –comentó James rozando su nariz con la de Lily. Lily arrugó su nariz y después sonrió.

-Es que me sé esconder muy bien… Y prefería hacerte esperar hasta hoy –dijo Lily con una sonrisa traviesa.

James rió.

-¿Y eso por qué? –preguntó James intentando rozar sus labios con los de la pelirroja, pero esta se apartó con una sonrisa.

Lily se encogió de hombros.

-¿No me vas a sacar a bailar? ¿Tanta preparación y no lo vas a hacer? –inquirió Lily alzando las cejas y con una mueca burlona.

-¿Bailamos, Lily Evans? –preguntó James con una sonrisa e hizo una reverencia ante ella, lo que hizo reír a la bailarina.

-Por supuesto –aceptó Lily y James le ofreció su brazo.

Ninguno de los dos habían reparado en que desde hacia un buen rato varios alumnos los miraban con muchísima atención y curiosidad.

Comenzó a sonar una canción lenta, pero muy pegadiza. Era una de las preferidas de Lily. La pelirroja cruzó una mirada cómplice con el moreno cuando llegó a la mitad de la pista, que curiosamente se había vaciado.

-¿Preparada? –preguntó el moreno con una sonrisa llena de malicia.

-Siempre estoy preparada, Potter –contestó Lily con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

Lily alzó la cabeza y dejo caer sus brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo, James rodeó la cintura de Lily con un brazo y dejo el otro a la par del brazo derecho de la bailarina. Lentamente la canción cogía fuerza, eso le indicó a James que era lo siguiente que tenía que hacer, cogió la mano derecha de Lily, y llevó las manos de ambos hasta la espalda de la chica, que en aquel momento movía sus hombros en movimientos circulares. El batería marcó el comienzo del estribillo, y James "desenroscó" a Lily, haciéndola girar sobre sí misma hasta que quedase a su lado con los brazos extendidos.

Lily echó la cabeza hacia atrás se soltó de James y comenzó a mover sus brazos y sus caderas a la vez, como si fueran ondas, pero cuando la batería daba un golpe seco llevaba su mano derecha a su cadera y la subía hasta tener el brazo completamente estirado. Cuando se acercó lo suficiente a James sonrió de nuevo y paró en seco con los brazos rígidos a cada lado, James alzó las cejas sonriente y llevó su mano derecha a la mejilla de la chica, la agarró del mentón y la acercó a él lo suficiente como para besarla, soltó la cara de la pelirroja, y bajó su mano por el cuello de la bailarina hasta llegar al escote y allí bajó con más rapidez la mano hasta llegar al doble vuelo del vestido, lo agarró con fuerza y volvió a girar a Lily que había llevado sus brazos a su pecho formando una "x", cuando paró de girar los abrió con fuerza y echó andar hacia atrás sin apartar la vista de James.

James mientras tanto andaba hacia ella con una sonrisa arrogante, se paró en seco y Lily hizo lo mismo. Se aguantaron la mirada durante unos segundos, y entonces Lily echó a correr hacia James que la cogió de la cintura, Lily abrió las piernas, para quedar con cada pierna a un lado del la cadera del joven. James volvió a coger impulso y Lily cerró las piernas. Los dos golpes secos de la batería les indicó a ambos que la canción acababa, por lo que James, cogió más fuerza y alzó a Lily sobre su cabeza para colocarla sobre su hombro izquierdo, donde Lily se sentó con las piernas cruzadas y las manos sobre ellas.

Todo el que había presenciado rompió en aplausos y silbidos. Lily saltó desde el hombro de James con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Te he dicho ya que eres maravilloso bailando? –preguntó Lily abrazando a James.

-No… -murmuró James en su oído.

Lily se separó de James para mirarlo con su dulce sonrisa, se acercó a él y lo besó con fuerza, a lo que el moreno no tardo mucho en contestar. Lily se separó lentamente de él.

-¿Dónde nos deja esto, Potter? –preguntó Lily con la voz entrecortada.

-Pues… -James sonrió dejando ver su dentadura perfecta-. Nos deja en la pregunta de siempre… ¿Quieres salir conmigo, Evans?

Lily puso los ojos en blanco sin borrar su sonrisa.

-Creo que no habría dejado hacerme esto –Lily llevó su mano derecha a su cuello y se quitó algo de él dejando ver un perfecto chupetón-, si la respuesta fuese no, James.

James sonrió más y la atrajo hacia sí, para besarla con seguridad y firmeza, lo cual le encantó a Lily que llevó sus brazos hasta el cuello del joven.

La mayoría del alumnado ya habían vuelto a la pista de baile y bailaban tranquilamente con sus parejas, eso sí, no sin antes echar un mirada furtiva a la pareja recién formada.

-Te dije que funcionaría, ¿no? –masculló una voz tras ellos.

James se separó a regañadientes de Lily y miró a Erin con vaguedad asintiendo.

-¡Lo sabía! –exclamó Lily feliz-. Sabía que tenía demasiado cerebro el plan.

Erin se echó a reír y entonces apareció Remus con cinco copas de champán en la mano, y Sirius tras él con una gran sonrisa, ambos felicitaron a la parejita que en ese momento los ignoraban, ya que Lily le estaba explicando al moreno como conseguir hacer un juego de pies en tango sin que los pies se te enreden y caigas ridículamente al suelo. Erin comenzó a decirle a Remus que desde ahora sus clases de concentración iban a ser ahora muchísimo más entretenidas, a lo que Remus contesto con una sonrisa ladeada.

-¿Brindamos, parejitas del año? –preguntó Sirius.

Los cuatro se giraron para ver al moreno como si no hubiesen reparado en que él estuviese allí desde el principio.

-Sí, claro –aceptó Erin cogiendo su copa y alzándola, los demás la imitaron-. Por que las cosas no cambien cuando salgamos de Hogwarts, y nuestra carrera laboral no sea una catástrofe –brindó la oriental con una sonrisa.

Todos bebieron de sus copas y Sirius fue el primero en hablar:

-Nos vemos en la vida real –se despidió echando a andar tras una rubia que le hacia señas.

-No cambiará –comentó Remus negando con la cabeza, lo demás no pudieron más que darle la razón-. Aunque algunas cosas parecían también imposibles de cambiar, y… Cualquiera diría –añadió el licántropo mirando en especial a James y Lily.

-Rem, no eres el más indicado para hablar –le dijo Erin dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.

Remus sonrió y asintió.

-Pero creo que el gran cambio se ha dado en esos dos. El que los vea dirá que siempre se han llevado así de bien.

-Claro… Te dije que funcionaría –le recordó Erin-. Era el plan perfecto.

**· FIN ·**

··

Y _voilá!_ Otro fic más terminado, este verano ha sido el verano de mis fics xDD He terminado 3 en un mes… ò.o Uix… v.vU Lamento el retrasillo, pero es que tenía atasco en mi complicada cabeza… He escrito este cap lo menos 5 veces, y me sigue sin gustar (sigh), lo único de lo que he quedado satisfecha es de los trajes y el baile, en fin… Ya me diréis que os ha parecido. Y **muchísimas gracias** a todas por los reviews. Y aunque varias de vosotras no queréis que termine la historia, pues… Lo siento, pero ya lo dije… Es un mini-fic, y en fin… No entraba en mis planes hacerlo más largo.

Y por cierto, hablando del fic, hay algo que me habéis preguntado y es, ¿cómo James sabía bailar tango? Bueno… Pues puede que al final Jamsie no fuese tan malo en baile como decía ser, y si supiese bailar… n.n Pero con eso no contaban ni Remus, ni Erin, y muchísimo menos Lily, porque eso ya no le importa, esta demasiado encantada con eso de que el chico que le gusta sepa bailar tan bien, que lo demás no le importa ;P (Espero que sea una respuesta valida n.nU)

¿Y qué más os tenía que decir…? Ah, sí. No sé si tendréis curiosidad por saber que haré después… Bueno, excepto que seáis lectores de mis anteriores fics en los que ya comenté algo, tengo que empezar desde el principio. A ver… Ahora me vienen mis esperadas 2 ó 3 semanas (ya se verá) en las que no pienso hacer absolutamente nada, excepto dejar mi mente completamente en blanco (si, bueno… ¬¬). Y después de esas semanas empezaré otra vez con un fic largo, que va ser completamente diferente a todos los que he hecho hasta ahora. Sí, será un Lily y James, como todos, pero con una Lily y un James muy poco común en mí, así que si lo que esperáis es ver a James perdidamente enamorado de Lily y a Lily en plan borde, pero que en realidad siempre ha estado enamorada de James, pues este fic no es el vuestro xDDD. Y si también esperáis que Lily y sus amigas sean las "raritas", las "anormales", o las "normales" a secas, pues definitivamente ni os molestéis en leerlo. Ya os he dado la idea más o menos, así que solo os dejo con el titulo "Quizá No Seamos Tan Diferentes" y dos fechas (todo depende de mi cabecita) 3 de octubre o si no 10 de octubre.

Así que nos vemos uno de esos dos días, y ya me contaréis por un rr a ver que pensáis de mi final y de mi nueva idea (paranoia… -.-U), ¡y espero veros por allí! ¿Valep? Tenía la tentación de contestaros a los rr (ya me enteré de que se pueden contestar n.n), pero justo me ha dado tiempo para enrollarme con mi próximo fic y publicar, ya que en este momento debería estar haciendo deberes de historia, matemáticas, euskara (vasco para el resto del mundo x.x), lengua y dibujo… v.v Pero no podía retrasar más esto… Así que, si me veo con un ratito para respirar quizá dejo un rr el sábado con las respuestas de los rr que me hayáis dejado! Ale, besukines para todos, que ahora si que me tengo que ir corriendo, porque prácticamente me tiran de la silla, así que, cuidaros mucho y gracias una y mil veces! n.n Hasta pronto.


End file.
